HoPeLeSs LoVe
by Unexistent
Summary: They called her the scarlet wind. It's even said that she feeds on those she kills, and her eyes glow an eerie rose in the night. She got a recent call;to assassinate a man. Of course she couldn't let such an opportunity go to waste. After all, she was hungry...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys new story! Yay~ ahahaha yeah….anyways. Hopefully this will be a good one ne? All right well here we go! Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 1: Be My Slave

0~~~~0

She was the end. Everything she'd done was for freedom. They called her the scarlet wind. For every soul she killed she was tainted with blood. It's even said she feeds on those she kills, and her eyes glow an eerie rose in the night. She needed an escape, she who is never found, never caught, always fleeing. She chooses who she kills, takes lives on a whim, and never kills the innocent. Those that are victim to her wrath are never to be found again…She swiftly made her way through the tall lean trees that were covered with thick bushy leaves. She was after another one; they never seemed to learn did they?

~~~000~~~

She'd have to teach them what it really meant to suffer. She had a recent call, to assassinate a man, a man who was conning poor innocent people in a town nearby; of course she couldn't let such an opportunity go to waste; besides she was getting hungry…

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Damn it, Aniki! Come on let's stop, and get out of here!" yelled a teenage boy with short raven hair.

"Oh come on Sasuke, its fun, besides we're earning some good money with this scam," replied the older man.

"Aniki, I'm seriously not joking, you're taking money from these already beggared people!"He tugged on his older brothers' arm, but he only pushed him off.

"I'm not playing Aniki!"He growled.

The older brother paid no heed to whatever his little Otōto was saying.

"Yes, please come all! What we have here is a magical elixir that will rejuvenate your strength not only will you feel loads better but any illness you may have slowly deteriorate away!" he chuckled loudly, as more people gathered.

(That same night)

"Aniki, you need to return that money back to those people!" shouted the raven haired boy.

"Sasuke, would you quit pestering me!" replied the older brother.

"Itachi, I'm not kidding anymore, I refuse to help you scam these people, with the other rich and spoiled I can understand but these people have nothing!"

"Sasuke listen well to what I'm about to tell you, life is rough it's eaten or be eaten and I will eat."

"Tch, Aniki that's foolish-"

"No what's foolish Sasuke is your behavior."

**CRASH!**

"Itachi Uchiha, I have come for you, you have wronged the innocent and I will not let this go on any further."

Sasuke's eyes widened at the site before him. A women with flowing rose hair, that seemed dark morose in the small candle lights. Small sparkly shards of glass were still embedded in her soft pale looking skin, some clinging to her hair from where she came through the window. She looked around in search of her target, and then her eyes landed on Aniki, the look in her orbs scared Sasuke.

'No'

Sasuke jumped in front of his Aniki as he felt her dash towards him, he blocked her path.

"Please, spare him."

She looked to him and sneered, "And why should I? Someone as pathetic enough to steal from those who do not have."

"Please, he won't do it again," Sasuke pleaded to her.

"No, he's on my list, I need his blood, move!" she growled.

Sasuke flinched "n-no, please I-I'll do anything to save my brother's life." Sasuke gazed deeply into her blood red eyes that shined in the bleak night.

"Hmph, you say you'll do anything? For this lowlife?" she shouted.

"Y-yes, I love my Aniki, and I know he doesn't mean any harm." She chuckled "are you serious? Do you really believe such things about your brother? How naïve you really are. It's really unfortunate, fine. I will take your pleading into consideration, but in return of your precious Aniki's life, you'll have to give me yours."

Sasuke stared at her in complete fear.

"Y-you mean, I'm going to die?"

She chuckled "no, you will live, but to save your Aniki, you will have to do as I say, you are to show me the same loyalty you do to your brother." Sasuke looked at her in morbid awareness.

"Why?"

"Because for your sake, I'm losing blood that would've been worthwhile to take."

"Okay. Could I say goodbye to my brother first?" Sasuke's voice was strong and determined.

"Why not? Go ahead, and make it quick. I can smell them coming for me, pathetic."

"Who's coming for you?" wondered Sasuke.

"The people who want me dead, of course. She kept glancing to the window, "I'll be waiting outside."

Sasuke sighed as he walked to his brother's side.

"I-I guess this is goodbye, I'll be sure to come back okay?"

Itachi just stared at him with a blank gaze, "Do you know who that _thing _is?"

Sasuke stared "What are you talking about?"

Itachi grabbed his brother's forearm, "that _thing_ that just tried to kill me, is the infamous Scarlet Wind, she who is never caught, a bounty on her head the size of a fortune! Sasuke this is your chance, get close to her, and then when we meet again, we'll turn her in."

Sasuke stared at his brother thoughtfully. "Wait, but you promise after we turn her in, you'll stop scamming people?"

"Oh pish posh Sasuke come on! With all that wealth we won't need to sell anything! Hurry now, she's waiting Sasuke, be careful, some people say she's a demon in woman's clothing." Itachi pushed his brother towards the window and smirked evilly.

Sasuke looked back at his brother one last time and climbed down from the window. He swiftly hopped down, as he looked over to his new companion. He was actually quite frightened in reality. He just had a feeling something wasn't going to turn out as easy as his brother made it seemed. Would he really be able to turn her in for money? He didn't even know her, and let's face it his brother didn't really know much when it came to morals. He looked all around him to try and spot her but it was getting very dark. He jumped startled, and then saw her as she took him by the arm, suddenly he felt his surroundings begin to blur.

Everything seemed to clear up again and he was greatly surprised to see them around the northern region when they were just in the eastern one. That was pretty fast, we were in snow country, and of course this wasn't very convenient because he was freezing his ass off. No warm jacket, just wearing a shirt with some shorts and ninja sandals.

"Hey, uhm where are we going?" he trailed off as she kept walking as if ignoring him.

He grumbled in annoyance and followed obediently, there was lots of snow on the ground and the trees were bare. He started to shiver as he felt an icy breeze blow by; he listened as the crunch of their footsteps on the snow slowed to a stop. He almost walked into her but then looked around her to see a small wooden lodge.

"So, is this where we're staying?" he looked at her.

She gazed at the door and turned the knob, it was open. She went inside and checked the surroundings, no one in sight; it's been deserted for a while now. She grabbed a few logs that were situated next to the fireplace and threw them into the hearth. She couldn't really feel the cold, but by the way the boy was shivering and in his attire it had to be pretty cold. She looked through the cabinets until she found a box of matches and lit three duds before she finally got the warm fireplace going.

As soon as Sasuke felt the radiating heat he cuddled as close as he could to the burning ember flames.

"I'll be back, I have to go find some more firewood, to sustain us for the night" her whispery voice floated to his ears.

"W-wait! I mean isn't it too cold out? Shouldn't you warm up first?"

She gave a bitter smile "I can't feel the cold as much as you can, don't worry about me, I'll bring back some proper attire so that we can keep traveling."

Sasuke stared after the shut door; he rubbed his forearms for a little more friction, 'I forgot, she's not human.'

He ran his hands through his slightly damp locks, 'that was amazing though how fast she went, I wonder if she really did mean to harm Aniki.'

Sakura sighed as she plucked branches off of trees, 'I can't believe I agreed to this, I should've just drunk that vile human's blood and be done with it, but of course nothing seems to turn out right.' She gracefully traveled back with her vampiric speed to the cabin and dropped the wooden logs outside the door. 'I wonder if there's a town nearby.' She ran once again and lucky her she found a town 10 miles away. 'Now to look for something that'll fit him.' She walked by the street vendors, the ladies with random chickens, and the frolicking children. She stopped by a small store that seemed to be good quality and found a nice smooth warm jacket that seemed just perfect for the boy. Oh, and a bonus, a nice plush pair of pants that was just right. 'I guess I'll purchase this than.' She walked towards the counter as she piled the small stack. She purchased the items when a piece of paper seemed to catch her eye; a wanted poster was posted at the small corner of the shop with her name on it. It seemed no once had drawn a picture or description so it seemed shed be safe for now.

"I'm back!" she called out as she opened the door. She dropped a few more logs into the fire when she looked around for the boy.

'Huh, where could he have gone? Wait, of course, what am I thinking, he obviously escaped I mean what was I thinking? He was just going to stay willingly?'

Sakura sighed in frustration and plopped herself onto the old couch. 'He could've at least given some kind of warning; I just bought these clothes for nothing.'

She jumped a bit startled when he appeared right before the fire once again as if it were her imagination that he disappeared in the first place.

"Back so soon? That was pretty quick; I've always wondered what it felt like to have super abilities."

Sakura cleared her throat, "where did you go?"

"Oh, surprisingly the bathroom still works so does the electricity," he scratched the back of his head embarrassingly.

"I need to ask you something, why haven't you left yet?"

Sasuke stared at her earnestly "What are you talking about? I thought we had a deal, isn't me being here the only thing saving my brother?"

Sakura's eyes lowered, "Does it really matter anyway? I mean there's nothing really keeping you here, nothing."

Sasuke looked back, "What will it take to prove I'm not leaving? To make this deal official, where I can't leave, where my brother will always be safe."

Sakura cringed at the only idea that came to mind. "The only option I could possibly think of is…"

Sasuke sat there expectantly, "What? What is it?"

Sakura sighed, "Become my slave. Or in better terms my drudge."

"Your what?" Sasuke had a hard time grasping the idea.

"I told you, you wouldn't understand, besides the only way that's happening is if, I drink from you, and I highly doubt that seems appeasing to you."

"Wait, will I-?

"No, we'd have to exchange blood for that to happen."

Sasuke tried to think of the pros and cons of the decision but decided he hadn't really been thinking straight for a few days, so he might as well.

"Okay, but- will it hurt?" He rubbed his neck self consciously.

"I-I don't think so, maybe for a moment." Sakura crawled off of the bed and slowly approached him.

Sasuke started to pull his shirt off, Sakura paused momentarily in shock and Sasuke shrugged, "I don't wanna get any stains on it, it's my favorite shirt."

Sakura gave a tiny smile as she brushed back his soft silky hair; Sasuke arched his neck to the side for easier access. Sakura wasn't sure but all she could hear was the thrum of his heartbeat, as each beat pumped blood throughout his body.

Sakura began by slowly letting her tongue travel along the nape of his neck traveling to the side where his jugular was located. She softly sucked as she heard a small moan come from the boy. She felt her power surge as her eyes glowed to ruby. Her fangs elongated and she plunged them into his neck. She heard him grunt in pain at first as she slowly but thoroughly fed from him.

He was so good; she didn't know if she could stop, she heard his soft moans and grunts each time she sucked.

She felt some trickle down his neck as she finally stopped; she lapped up the access blood and stared as his flesh wound closed.

Sasuke felt a bit lightheaded, but he grasped her shoulder for support.

"I- I'm not feeling too well, ah, it feels odd, like I'm really tired but it felt…so good."

Sakura took him in her arms, "Sleep, rest for now, tonight."

Sasuke looked up at her gentle features, he wondered if his Aniki was really right in calling her a demon, she seemed quite the opposite to him. He wanted her, just at that moment. He could feel this odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was weird, and yet he liked it.

"Uh, you haven't quite told me your name."

Sakura stared wide eyed, "I-its Sakura."

"My name's Sasuke," Sasuke clutched her hand as he felt his eyes start to droop.

"You should really get some rest," she brushed away the stray locks of hair from his face.

"Sakura," he tested the name on his lips.

Sasuke slowly sat up, "W-wait, what are you doing?"

Sakura tried to settle him back down onto her lap but instead he pulled her onto him, he dove in and kissed her softly. He held her in his arms and embraced her with loving arms. Sakura's orbs widened in shock. Sasuke fell softly forward as he collapsed from exhaustion. Sakura held him tightly, yet not too tight, afraid she would break him. She leaned against the couch close by the fireplace and held him all through the night.

_This was the beginning of a catastrophic relationship. _

AN: Phew, boy was that a breather, I really really really know where I'm going with this plot, and I hope to get some feedback or reviews on how I did for the first chapter, I'm slowly progressing I'm not really a fast updater…but I hope this one makes the cut, I know Sasuke's a little OOC but come on! When is it rarely that he gets to be the weaker one! The helpless one! It's almost as if they've switched roles yet not quite, ugh! I can't wait to write the next chapter! Please review! Keep my spirits high! –UE (:


	2. Chapter 2: se souvenir de moi

Hey there Unexistant here new update! Ahaha. So let's see how this'll turn out, wish me luck. Oh! And thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love the support this story is getting ^3^

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and if I did, Sasuke would perish, and life in the Naruto land would be sooo much easier.

Sakura woke up with a start, she hadn't the idea where she could've ended up, everything seemed a blur of memories, and she sat up and stretched her arms. She noticed a few peculiar things, besides the fact that she was sleeping on the floor, that wasn't even the worst part, she lay in a heap of blankets, oh but not alone, there was someone sprawled across her body. She stared blankly until she finally realized who the strange boy was.

'Oh that's right….' She blushed as the memory came alive in her mind. She had forgotten all about him, the brother of the one she was sent to kill. She arose and made her way to the bathroom. Sakura gathered water in the palms of her hands and splashed it onto her face; she glanced at herself in the mirror. She closely examined that she had extremely pale skin, unblemished. She gazed at her appearance; she noticed her hair was tangled, reaching her mid back she sighed sullenly.

'Sometimes being a vampire can really be a pain in the ass, pfft and those stupid human assumptions, oh! I'm a vampire so I have to be able to turn into a bat! I could never see my own reflection! Oh the sunlight, give me a break. Vampires are just the same as humans, only difference is…we're a bit enhanced...Oh and we suck blood, but other than that I think we're really close otherwise, but then again there is that weakness of ours.'

"Oh, wow, you appear in the mirror." Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin.

"You startled me!" Sakura sighed as she just recalled his comment.

"Come on, didn't you sense me or something? You're a vampire."

Sakura really wanted to bash his head into a wall right now. "You know there's a lot you need to know about vampires, first of all vampires are basically humans."

Sasuke chuckled, "yeah, humans just love to suck blood and run at the speed of light."

Sakura growled in return "Stop admonishing us! Those are only two things that make us different, I can appear in photos, I can still die, I can't turn into a bat, and I can feel too!"

Sasuke stared at Sakura blankly, "I'm sorry, I hadn't realized that you were feeling that way."

Sakura sighed and brushed her hair aside, "And why are you naked?"

Sasuke blushed, "I-I'm not n-naked! I just don't have a shirt on!"

Sakura squeezed past him to the door, "Well, get dressed, I got you some clothes, so get a move on, we have to get out of here, when I went to the town to get your clothes I saw a wanted poster, there wasn't a picture, but it seems they were able to put up a description."

Sasuke was stunned "What price did they say?" he murmured quietly.

"Does it matter? Either way they're after me." Sakura shut the bathroom door and headed her way outside to scout the perimeter.

Sasuke sighed as he combed his hair through with his fingers. 'This is a disaster, if that wanted poster came from my brother, we'll be screwed.' Sasuke grasped the smooth fabric in his hands, 'how did she know my-?' Sasuke shook his head of the thoughts; he put the jacket on and slipped on the warm pair of pants.

Things didn't seem to be going so well, as Sakura jumped from tree to tree surrounding the small hut they inhabited, she was getting a bad feeling; it crept along her skin and ran along the juncture of her neck. She shivered as she tried to ignore her instinct, which is something a vampire should never do. She had to stop dillydallying, this boy was getting her to make way too many mistakes; she had to get serious now. Sakura made sure to cover their tracks as she saw the boy step outside of the cabin, she rushed over.

"Hey, we need to get going, are you ready?"

Sasuke turned slightly annoyed, "could you please stop feeling on edge like that? It's driving me crazy!"

Sakura's thin eyebrows furrowed, knowing she was keen on hiding her emotions she was fairly surprised.

Sasuke retorted "I don't know what you're so surprised about but for some reason I could definitely feel it."

Sakura swiftly approached him grabbing his chin and turning it up slightly peering into his eyes, when she instantly saw it. Her bite marks, 'of course! This bumbling buffoon couldn't have possibly seen through her shield'

Sasuke glared, "hey!"

"Well, if it's only that much, I as your master should be able to limit what you hear."

Sasuke's face started to heat up as he realized just how close she was in proximity.

Sakura smirked, "well let's get moving."

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm and started to use vampiric speed. Sasuke felt a rush of wind and saw blurs of colors flash past his vision. Sakura stopped abruptly, as she felt her senses thrum. She looked around at the empty space before her.

"What's go-?"

She covered Sasuke's mouth with the palm of her hand. She looked around once more. She led Sasuke to a small brush of greenery, and made sure he'd stay low, she slowly stepped out. She dashed with incredible speed into the tall trees. She dashed quickly until she felt a hard shove come from nowhere. She yelped as she headed straight for the ground, she turned her body so she'd land straight on her feet as she braced herself for the impact. When she felt someone catch her, she looked up to see a pale, tall man, with short black hair reaching to the nape of his neck. She gaped and touched his face.

*cough cough*

Sakura looked over to see Sasuke who was standing, had just cleared his throat. Sakura jumped as she scrambled out of Sai's arms. Sakura stood up straight and dusted her clothes off, to make sure no one noticed how flustered she was. Unfortunately by the look on Sasuke's face and Sai's smirk she guessed that it didn't go unnoticed.

"So, this your little drudge?" Sai gestured to Sasuke. Sasuke reddened instantly, "yeah, so what of it?" reclaimed Sasuke.

"Well, that's funny, somehow I imagined you to be different."

Sakura sighed, "What are you doing here Sai?"

Sai chuckled, "What? I can't just run into my lovely wife?"

Sasuke looked to Sakura aghast. Sakura punched Sai in the arm, to where he skidded at least a good 6 feet. "Stop joking around Sai!"

Sai guffawed "come on! Did you see the look on this kids face! It was priceless!"

Sasuke growled in the back of his throat. Sakura's gaze shifted to Sai as they glow red, "No more games Sai."

"Alright alright, Kakashi and I are on a few errands ourselves, we were curious as to why you hadn't returned in such a long time, so we thought to grab a bite ourselves." Sakura's eyes narrowed at Sai's vulgar use of the way they fed. "We also caught wind of the news flying about of a red head vampire causing trouble, when we figured out they were talking about you." Sai caught a strand of Sakura's hair and kissed it softly, "but of course those imbecile sacs of meat, didn't know that your hair was the most wonderful shade of pink."

Sakura tugged her hair free from Sai, "It can easily be mistaken when it's crusted with blood."

"Ah, but of course." Sai walked towards Sasuke and shifted around him curious. "I wish I knew what you found so fascinating about this creature."

"Sai, stop with your idiotic nonsense."

Sai grinned, and looked up toward the trees, "Why look who's here, it's about time Kakashi."

Kakashi gracefully jumped down from the trees.

"I had been delayed because of a few bandits, or rather amateur vampire hunters, I had led them astray, but I had been drawn into a corner to where I had to use excessive force."

Sai cut in "How many?"

Kakashi gruffly replied, "Maybe 10 or 12, I had to kill a few."

Sakura bowed her head in understanding; sometimes there just wasn't an option in such cases. Casualties were inevitable.

Sasuke glanced over to the new guy who showed up, he was just as pale as the lot of them, and he had silvery grey hair that seemed to defy gravity. It seemed lots of vampires had the most peculiar hair styles, he'd be sure to make a note of that for future references.

Sakura sighed as she walked over to Sasuke, "Well gentlemen, it seems our time has come, we'll be on our way."

Kakashi looked over to Sakura, "I just got here and I don't even get a hello?"

Kakashi was pretty close to her, he was a great mentor, it'd been a while since she last saw him, Sai had really understated the amount of time they last saw each other, but to a vampire, time was different.

"Long time no see, Sensei."

Kakashi smiled as she approached him, he gave her a quick embrace, "oh how you've grown, you should really run into us more often."

Sakura hinted at another smile, "I'm glad to see your okay, even after those run ins with those bandits, thank you."

Kakashi smiled, "no worries, I was trying to see if I could gather more information on where the source of where the description came from. You weren't careful with letting your identity out?"

Sakura thought back to the night before, "well to be honest, no, I was careful that there were no other people around, and those that were, were dazed into thinking nothing happened." Sakura brought her closed fist onto her open palm. "Oh! But there was the time we were escaping; I could smell some vampire hunters after me."

Sai but in. "what do you mean us? You mean to tell me you just met this kid a night ago, and you made him your drudge? You picked him? Why? And weren't you on the hunt yesterday?"

Sai was getting outraged, "Come on Kakashi, back me up here?"

Kakashi drawled in, "He does seem to have a point, Sakura; you've never showed interest in having a drudge in the past."

Sakura groaned, "Do I really have to explain myself? I mean it's hardly something to be concerned about."

Sai sneered, "Please tell me he isn't one of _them_, if you were on the hunt, did you kill your prey accordingly?"

Sakura started to chew the inside of her cheek, "What are you implying Sai?"

Sai turned his head towards Sasuke, "That this kid better not be your unfinished prey."

Sakura started to chew on her lip, "well rest assured Sai, he isn't, so stop with your interrogation."

Sai pointed to Sakura, "you never answered my questions, did you kill your prey?"

Sakura sighed, "I might as well stop beating around the bush, no, I did not finish off my prey, that's why he's here, we reached a compromise."

Sai's rage reached a new high, "What do you mean a compromise? There is no such thing as a compromise between prey! He was prey in the first place because he was a criminal! You know this Sakura! The only reason we hunt at all is because we're trying to get rid of them! You also know that we only punish repeat offenders!"

Sakura grimaced at Sai's rampage.

Kakashi thought he'd interrupt, "well, all we can do now is just move on, everyone makes mistakes, or rather, maybe you just followed your instincts."

Sai muttered under his breath, 'yeah more like pretty boy over there started crying his balls off'

Sasuke turned to Sai with the most menacing glare he could muster, "He's my brother and he was only trying to support us financially!"

Sai scoffed "Yeah sure that's what it was, knowing he was a criminal, he probably stole everything you guys earned."

Sasuke ran straight at Sai with his fist aimed. Sai grinned as he side stepped Sasuke's punch, Sasuke was about to tumble forward but Sai clutched Sasuke's wrist and twisted until Sasuke was detained. Sai flung Sasuke into a nearby tree, only to be disappointed when Sakura caught him before the impact.

"Must you ruin all the fun?" Sai questioned.

Sakura frowned at him, as she started to slowly approach Sai. Kakashi intervened and held his arm out in front of Sakura.

"What? He started it," mumbled Sai.

"Let's all just calm down, alright? The sun is already setting, Sakura I recommend you to camp out here with us for the night before you continue on your journey," announced Kakashi.

"Why do we have to stay, can't you just travel in the dark Sakura?" wondered Sasuke aloud.

"What impudence! How dare this mere slave, address their master in such a familiar way!" growled Sai.

Kakashi sighed, "Really Sakura, this kid is an embarrassment to you, and could you imagine if another vampire had met you like this? It'd be a complete disgrace on your part," Kakashi solemnly told her.

Sakura sighed, "Well, he's only just been one, it's not like he's had much experience."

Sai crossed his arms defiantly, "That's barely an excuse, he should know, why should he have been taught?"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head, "Well as I've stated before let's set up camp, oh, and the reason she can't just 'travel in the dark' is because it's dangerous, just because she can see in the dark doesn't mean you can, oh and you're a paper weight, you'd drag her down, most of the hunters travel at night because they suspect they can catch more vampires that way, I hope you can put two and two together."

Kakashi jumped to a branch, "I'm going to scout the area, you guys should start camp."

Sakura looked after as Kakashi left them there, "Just like old times."

"Yeah except we didn't have a carry on with us," added Sai.

Sakura looked over at him, "why can't you just leave him alone Sai? What's your problem? You were never like this before."

Sai looked over at Sasuke, "Why don't you make yourself useful and collect some wood?"

Sasuke's brows furrowed in anger, but when Sakura looked over to him he knew he wanted to feel useful instead of standing around doing nothing most of the time.

Sasuke walked from the clearing into the forest of trees. Sai turned back to Sakura, "Listen to me, I worry about you okay? This kid can't protect you, ever since you left to journey on your own, we've worried about you."

Sakura murmured, "I can take care of myself."

"I can't watch you do this to yourself, ever since you left me, I've felt like you rejected me, it's like you never even cared about what I told you that night."

Sakura looked to Sai with sympathy in her eyes, "You know it's forbidden."

Sai glared at Sakura, "Don't talk down to me like that; you know very well that the law isn't enforced."

"But it's there for a reason Sai," Sakura looked at him with pity.

"Stop looking at me like that Sakura! Did you even ponder it? Did you even consider the possibilities? Why did you leave like that? You could've at least given me an answer before you left!"

Sakura bowed her head in guilt. "I know it was a cowardly move, but I didn't want to destroy what we had."

Sai growled low in his throat, "Please, tell me now, give me an answer, do you- what do you feel for me now?"

Sakura stared at Sai with widened eyes, "I-Sai, you can't ask this of me-"

Sai grabbed Sakura and quickly pulled her into a warm embrace, he whispered gently into her ears, he tilted her head back and dragged his lips softly against hers, until all of his feelings were poured into the kiss.

_Off in the distance and quiet of the forest a pair of onyx eyes stared in disbelief. _

_The whispered words echoing in Sakura's ears, _

'So, I guess this is Goodbye.'

AN: Sooo, I know it's an odd ending I suppose. I will be updating soon I already have in mind the next chapter hopefully just as long as this one, but I'm not so sure I could do it. Oh! And any questions can be asked in a review and I'll be sure to answer them next chapter (: hope you guys liked this one ta da! Sai and Kakashi came for a visit; there will be more characters in the story, but I'm not sure if you guys are ok with OCs? Like they won't play a big part but I'm not sure…hmm…oh well…review please!


	3. Chapter 3: le passé

Hey I wanted to apologize about how short the other chapter was, ugh it felt longer than it actually was, sorry ^^; anyways, I'm not sure if this one will be long or not. I'm not used to writing long chapters. Anyways thanks for the reviews!

Again just a tip, I don't want you guys thinking I'm someone who doesn't know punctuation. For some reason though I like to use way too many commas, but again I imagine them as pauses.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto….at all….

Now on with the story!

Sakura's eyes widened in shock, "Sai-"she mumbled in between the onslaught of kisses. He dare not stop, he savored the last feel of his lips against hers, he wanted to risk it all. He pushed his tongue through her lips; she couldn't stop his tongue from probing any further. She pushed against his shoulders, but he only held tighter. His tongue swiftly brushed against her unreleased fangs. He gave one finally jerk of his lips and turned as quickly as any vampire could, probably even faster. All Sakura felt was a gush of wind hit her face as he disappeared. Sakura fell to her knees as she cupped her mouth in her hand, holding back a sob. She hadn't wanted Sai to do that, she had missed him dearly as well, but she had still felt guilty about leaving, she hadn't wanted this to happen in the first place. She knew his goodbye wasn't literal; he'd be back by nightfall, but what she did know was that his goodbye would burn a gaping hole in their friendship. How could she face him afterwards?

Sasuke sighed as he came into the clearing with some wood. He had been eavesdropping on their conversation or more so over his exploitations. He had regretted it really, he knew that she had a different past, his brother had been infinitely wrong; she was no demon in his eyes. She had a life, friends, just as he had. All was alright; he had seen her disappear somehow as well. He had no idea to where she fled. He decided he might as well set up camp alone; he had come out when the coast was clear. He tried to make the fire, a few failed attempts until he got it going, the heat radiating from the flickering embers of light.

Not too soon after the silver headed man had appeared, he had forgotten the older gentleman's name, but that hadn't stopped the vampire from waving a small greeting towards him.

"Well, this is nicely done." he commented offhandedly.

Sasuke gripped the grass he was sitting on, for some reason the man put him on edge.

"Thanks, I tried."

Kakashi scratched his head, "those two haven't come back yet?"

Sasuke shrugged, "No, they haven't, should we go look for them?"

Kakashi chuckled, "No, no, they should be coming back soon, I'm not surprised really, this always used to happen before, I never bothered with it really."

Sasuke's gaze narrowed slightly as he gazed into the growing flames as they danced and glimmered against the rough wood.

Kakashi grabbed an orange book from his back pocket and leaned against a tree, as he made himself comfortable, Sasuke had the inclination to ask if he knew when they were coming back.

"Well, let's see, he tapped his nonexistent watch on his wrist, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

There were a few rustles in the greenery nearby, when Sai came and sat against a tree near Sasuke's.

Sasuke nodded his head approvingly, "That was pretty amazing."

Kakashi smiled, "not really, after you've spent more than a few decades with a person, you tend to predict their obvious patterns."

"Where is Sakura?" questioned Sasuke.

Sai growled lowly in his throat, he pointed up at the tree Sasuke was lying under.

"Hm?" Sasuke looked up in interest; it was too dark to see anything in the large shadows the tree cast. Sasuke squinted when he saw a glow of red flash swiftly on a branch, he gasped.

Sai sighed deep within his chest.

Everyone had settled into a deep silence, Sasuke wasn't used to it, it was too quiet, and it was for the most part unsettling. Sasuke couldn't help but tap his hand on his pant leg; he was getting a bit antsy.

Kakashi glanced up from his book he was reading and smirked.

"Could you stop that, it's grating on my nerves!" Sai retorted.

Sasuke instantaneously stopped, and decided to cross his arms instead. Everything seemed to die down quietly once again, when suddenly a loud churning noise erupted into the silence.

Kakashi burst into a fit of laughter, as Sai's brows furrowed in Sasuke's direction.

"Honestly, how pathetic," muttered Sai.

Suddenly there appeared a small pile of fish next to Sasuke's leg.

"So you're not even going to let this kid, fend for himself huh," commented Sai nonchalantly as he looked up at the tree.

Kakashi chuckled as there was no reply; Sasuke embarrassed, grabbed a few twigs and speared the raw fishes, he then planted each one into the soil near the fire waiting for them to cook. The silence once again began; the only whispers heard were the crinkling or turning pages and the flickering, crackling flames as they made their way across the wood.

A few hours had gone by; Sasuke had already eaten by then. When he tried to offer some to everyone else Sai had only sneered and said, unless that fish is loaded with AB negative he wasn't interested. Kakashi had settled for a more polite no thanks, and sakura well, he hadn't heard any reply. Midnight had finally approached; Sasuke was more than tired and decided he'd take a well needed rest. Everyone seemed to go into their appropriate places, Sasuke finally felt like he was going to be drawn in by the hands of the sandman, when he feels a sharp nudge against his shoulder. He opens his heavy lidded eyes to find none other than Sai standing next to him.

"What do you want?" he grumbles as he struggles to keep himself awake.

"I need to speak with you, it's urgent," Sai hesitantly replies.

"Can't this wait until morning?"

"Would you like to become Sakura's aid, or would you rather stay a useless burden?"

Sasuke bit his lip as he debated this with himself, he did want to help her, being called useless was always a kick to his ego, but then again why should he bother if his Aniki was coming to get him eventually. He decided his curiosity got the best of him and nodded his head toward Sai.

"Alright, I'll start it off like this, if you seriously plan on becoming Sakura's drudge then you need to know more about the vampire culture and what it entails, because right now, I don't care if you've already made a bond, you aren't suited to protect Sakura."

Sasuke clenched his fist, even if everything he was saying was true, it didn't make it sting any less, being in a situation in which no one can put any faith in him, it was pretty disconcerting.

"Alright then, I'll begin with the categories of vampire's that exist. First are the Kyūketsuki, which is what Kakashi, Sakura, and I are grouped in, we take the lives of humans with bad blood, they are said to have committed crimes that are either deemed unforgivable or are a menace to society. We try to give chances to those of who've only committed a crime once."

Sasuke interrupts angrily, "who are you guys, to able to judge on whether you can take someone's life or not!"

Sai sighs exasperatedly, "This is why I hate humans, most of the time we only feed off of the already convicted felons, which are already sentenced to life or death in prison, why can't you understand this is how we survive. Just as you eat the animals that are raised underneath your very own land, we do the same to survive."

Sasuke shudders at the thought of him being considered as just measly cattle, just a piece of meat waiting to be devoured, it felt like everything was slowly shifting.

Sai murmurs, "As I've told you before we tend not to hurt innocents, it's unbecoming of our kind. Well continuing onwards, another category would be the Purotekutā. They are a very small group, not very well known, sometimes they're considered as outsiders, but I have to say in my opinion they are very strong willed, they only hunt animals and feed off of them. Their ways are viewed as atypical, not a lot of us have adopted their ways, but of course their kind mostly scattered have an average amount of followers. The very last category are Sastujin, there aren't many at all, at best a few stragglers, but they are the most atrocious of our kind. They kill humans; they don't take anything into consideration and kill without remorse. They slaughter and defile our reputations as vampires, they're mostly the reason the hunters ever come after us. Both Kyūketsuki and Purotekutā have the responsibility to eliminate the Sastujin we happen to come upon."

"That's a lot to take in, you're telling me there are killer vampires out there?"

"Oh come on, it's not as if there aren't murderers in your society."

Sasuke scoffs, "that's hardly dreadful compared to the thought of someone plunging their teeth into your flesh, I'd rather be stabbed to death."

Sai raises an eyebrow dubiously, "aren't you the hypocrite of the year, hasn't Sakura already marked you as her slave?"

Sasuke reddened considerably, "T-that's different! S-she didn't try to kill me!"

Sai laughs bitterly, "I really can't fathom why she would bother with you, you can't even bestow her with the proper respect she deserves."

Sasuke retorts, "and just how am I disrespecting her?"

Sai grabbed the collar of his shirt, "our customs aren't like yours, you have to earn the right to speak her name, and from what I've seen so far I'm positive you haven't done jack," he swiftly let go of Sasuke's shirt.

Sasuke's patience was wearing thin "Then what am I supposed to do? What do I call her? How do I turn into this outstanding visage of a flawless drudge?"

Sai groaned in discontent, "Well for starters, you can start addressing her with the proper suffix."

"Which is?" Sasuke prompted.

"Egad man, Sakura-sama? Oh, and another thing, you might want to consider restraining yourself from being too overwhelming with your petty emotions, you humans tend to blow things out of proportion at times. Try acting more reserved; only acting in Sakura's favor, whatever she may ask of you, you have to obey wholeheartedly."

"So in other words, I'm like her dog," Sasuke bluntly states.

"You should be grateful to serve her, besides you agreed to this didn't you? You should've thought about what you were getting yourself into beforehand you imbecile."

Sasuke clutched at his hair, it seemed things weren't getting any less complicated as things were progressing. He had agreed to this, but to save his Aniki's life.

"I'm not finished, I have more to tell you, there is a vampire council that exists that governs the vampire society. Now you may not know this but a varied amount of vampires have special abilities."

"You mean besides the enhanced speed and strength," Sasuke deadpanned.

"Yes, depending on if you were born vampire or turned. Those who are born vampire are extremely rare, but they have special abilities, of course what they lack in physicality they make up in skill. Most of the remaining born vampires titled purebloods are actually part of the vampire council."

"So only pure bloods have super powers?"

"Yeah, basically, but relationships among vampires is actually forbidden."  
"Why? How do you guys keep your kind going?"

"Well, most vampires these days are turned; Kakashi, Sakura and I were actually once human."

Sasuke had a hard time grasping this latest fragment of information; he hadn't really put much thought into their existence.

"Kakashi and I were transformed around the same reason; it was mostly because we were on the verge of death, and we had both gotten acquainted with vampires, though we were turned as a last resort."

"What about Sakura, uh I mean Sakura-sama?"

"Well, her story is it bit more intricately drawn, I'm not sure if I should be allowed to tell you."

"What? But you were just telling me about yourself and Kakashi!"

"Yes, but that's different, she wasn't turned willingly, she had never chosen to become a vampire, nor was she in conditions as Kakashi and I."

"Please Sai; you have to tell me, I should have the right to know as her drudge!"

"Sometimes I wonder why you were ever born with a voice box, you are incredibly loud."

Sasuke growled, "are you going to tell me or not?"

"Well that all depends on you kid, what will you say to ease my fears in leaving Sakura in your hands?"

"W-whatdya mean?"

"That right there is reason enough, why do you speak as if you were some adolescent girl? You have neither strength nor strategy; you have nothing that could possibly aid Sakura. Why should I be the one to let you into her life when you can't even protect yourself?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the little girl remark, was he right? Could he protect Sakura with his life, when the only thing holding them together was a measly bond that was only formed as a pact to keep his brother safe?

"Hey Sai-san, is there any way you guys could train me? What if you taught me how to defend myself against vampires and such alike? I know I'm not exactly your favorite when it comes to having a kohai, but I'm definitely determined."

"Fine, I'll put my trust in you, but you have to swear it to me on everything that you care about, that you'll stay by Sakura's side no matter what happens."

Sasuke hesitated but quickly thought better of it and resigned, "Okay, I promise."

"Sakura was turned by the very monster that had slaughtered her husband. She had no family to begin with; she had grown up in an orphanage, somehow she ended up marrying an aristocrat. I heard he was a pretty kind man, he hadn't really expected what unfortunate events would befall him. I remember the day I met him, Kakashi and I had already been turned by then, we were already well into our years. He had such warm eyes; no matter how wealthy he was he had put others before him. Sakura was always perky; she had a smile on her face all the time. It was hard to take the news in by the time Kakashi and I had arrived to the scene, everyone in the villa had been severed into pieces, no one was distinguishable. Sakura had been found in the dining hall already bitten, and her husband he was well, let's just say he wasn't spared from the wrath of that despicable monster. He was known amongst all vampires, no one has been able to catch him, there are rumors that say he can even surpass the purebloods in ability."

"How is that even possible?" Sasuke's eyes widened in fear, and remorse, he couldn't even fathom what it would feel like to lose something as vital as your humanity.

Sai exhaled, "It's actually pretty common, depending on the race of course as I've told you before."

Sasuke twirled his finger on the solid ground beneath him; all of this was so much to take in. Everything he grew up believing was all a lie. Of course the children are told of stories and such of the vampires, they are depicted as monsters who only enjoy to entrance humans and devour them. Sasuke frowned slightly, "What happened afterwards? How did she adjust? What did she do?"

Sai shook his head, "That's not my story to tell, I'm surprised I even bothered to tell you some of it."

Sasuke growled, "What about the guy, what was his name? Isn't someone doing something?"

Sai glared, "I already told you they haven't caught him yet, his power is marvelous, but in the wrong hands that power could be disastrous. Now that you mention it though, I think they have identified him, his name was _Madara Uchiha_."

AN: Well I'm ending it there it's getting late, I would have been less brief about this ending but I've been stalling too long on this chapter, I guess I was just hoping to make it longer. This one feels like a boring chapter too. Ugh don't worry though the next chapter should be an actionish one and very dramatic I'm sure. Well let's see how it'll turn out, thanks so much to those who reviewed I really do appreciate it.


	4. Chapter 4: à bientôt

AN: Hello there, new chapter of course it most likely won't be that long, I'm sure lots of you are getting tired of these terrible cliff hangers I apologize. Thanks so much to those of you who have reviewed! I greatly appreciate it, I'm trying to grow out of my naruto phase and see if I can write fanfiction for another anime, wish me luck guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, if I did, there wouldn't be many silly pointless fillers, and I'd just get to the point.

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise, 'what, how could that even be physically possible?'

Sai looked curiously over at Sasuke, "Anyways, he's infamous, and they have yet to capture him, he could be doing anything right now, just the thought of it sickens me, that someone out there could be killing millions and yet no one can do anything about it."

Sasuke was still shocked about the fact that a vampire mass murderer was out there with his family's last name. Sasuke only had his brother Itachi left with him, he remembers very little of his actual family, he'd asked Itachi about it quite a few times, but he hadn't exactly answered him he just had a scowl adorned on his face and ignored him.

"Is there something wrong?" Sai inquired curiously.

"No, not at all. Tell me Sai-san, how can I achieve to become the best drudge I could possibly be?"

"Well, it'll take much training maybe a few months at most, it'd have to be a complete transformation."

Sasuke sighed, where was he going to find the time to accomplish that?

"Anyways, daybreak is nearing, we should rest, well rather you should, seeing as how you'll need it to be able to keep up with us."

Sai laid his bowed head on his arm where he rested it atop his bent knee. Sasuke sighed as he rested against the grass crossing his arms behind his head, closing his eyes he dozed off.

"Hurry! Wake up!"

Sasuke startled out of his sleep, instantaneously sat up and observed his surroundings.

"What's happening, what's wrong, it doesn't even look to be daybreak yet," spoke out Sasuke.

"There are armed hunters approaching, we're almost surrounded," spoke Kakashi in a commanding voice.

"Where's Sakura?"

Sai and Kakashi looked over at Sasuke when suddenly Sakura appeared by his side.

"This is important Sasuke, you have to live through this, it's dangerous, so I'll protect you," murmured Sakura under her breath.

Sai stared at Sakura with lingering pain in his heart, he knew that without a doubt he was hopeless, there was no love left for him, and he accepted that.

Suddenly, out of the rich plum colored sky rained down bright colored flames.

"Scatter!" Kakashi's deep voice rang out.

Everyone rain in opposite directions from each other, as the flame lit arrows pierced the soil, others stuck to lumbering trees.

Sasuke held his chest as he tried to recuperate his normal breathing pattern, 'that was unexpected' he thought bitterly.

Sakura appeared before him, "Come on, Kakashi found an opening among the hunters."

Sasuke startled, took a moment to process her words. Sakura sighed as she grabbed his hand and led him to the way Kakashi had already headed. Sakura saw Kakashi and Sai already in the distance ahead.

Sasuke decided he could make it on his own and gently pulled away from Sakura's hold on him.

Sakura shook her head, "honestly you shouldn't take everything Sai said to heart."

Sasuke bit his lip, "it matters to me, I'll watch your back."

Sakura smirked, "Then who will watch yours?"

Sasuke grinned, "I'll be okay."

"Hey guys, come on let's get a move on before they catch up," called Sai.

Sakura hurried to their sides, Sasuke soon following afterward.

Kakashi turned heading for a safer direction when suddenly his instincts perked up he turned and spoke too late, "Watch out!"

A gleaming arrow sped through the air making a whisking sound as it cut through the air surrounding it heading straight for an unsuspecting Sasuke.

A loud groan could be heard as a certain dark haired male fell to the ground with a large thud.

"No!" screamed Sakura as she ran towards the fallen comrade.

Sasuke stared in complete and utter shock as Sai fell to the ground before him, an arrow protruding from his chest.

Sakura knelt down before him as she inspected the injury warily, "Sai, this doesn't look good; you're losing too much blood." The tone of her voice was hysteric, as she closer analyzed the arrow, "I'm going to take it out, hold on."

Sai grimaced as he felt blood flood to his mouth, he coughed attempting to expel the tremendous amount, "Sakura, it's been tipped with silver." Sakura looks away as tears start to gather in her eyes, she can't believe this. She grabs the shaft of the arrow and tugs it roughly yet quickly out of Sai's body. She holds her hand over the gaping wound, and attempts to stifle her quiet sobs.

"Sakura, please, stop, it's useless. I think it grazed a vital organ."

"No! No, don't say anything Sai; it's going to be okay. I know it will, you'll be just fine."

Sai smiled gently up at her, she was breathtakingly beautiful, he would give up anything for her, being the only reason why he bothered saving the pathetic human at her side. He knew that she loved him. He could see it in her eyes; she'd rarely smiled since she was turned and when she did the whole world stopped before him. Even now, he knew that there was nothing for him; all he could ask for before he was damned to hell was just one everlasting memory of her.

"Sasuke, I need to ask you something." Sai beckoned, while Sasuke hurriedly rushed over.

"I need you to swear to me that I didn't make a mistake in saving your life, you have to be loyal to her, as loyal as I was, maybe even more. Try your absolute best in becoming someone she needs, someone she'll want. I know I could never give her what she desired, I asked for too much, but you, you're different, she sees something in you she's never seen in anyone before, please don't let her down." He spoke these words only to Sasuke.

He whispered her name, lifted his hand to gently cup her cheek, she smiled sweetly but oh so sadly that he thought his heart would shatter. He pulled her close to him as if to tell her a secret, as she lowered her head down he gave her a passionate kiss. He gave everything into it, all he could muster, every drop of his love for her poured into this one final kiss. He caressed her bottom lip with his own gently prodding her mouth open, he kissed her deeply. His tongue touching and feeling all that he could. He abruptly stopped and pulled back, smears of red adorning her mouth, even then she looked beautiful; he whispered "I love you."

"No, Sai, please, don't don't do this, you have to live, this isn't fair!"

Sai smiled ruefully, "Promise me you'll become happy, promise me that you won't give up, even if you have to live your life as a vampire, promise-" Sai's voice became hoarse, he stopped speaking and looked up into the ashen sky.

This was it; he'd never see her again. He closed his eyes, and smiled, she would stay forever in his un-beating heart.

Sakura wailed as she saw him slowly turn into small glittering shards before her eyes, this is what happened when a vampire of their type died. Her tears trailed down her porcelain face, the droplets impacting onto the shimmering shards. She cradled one into the palm of her hand, clutching tightly to it.

"Sakura, we have to go", spoke Kakashi bitterly.

She sat there on her knees, not getting up, utterly defeated.

Kakashi sighed as he walked over to her and hoisted her up in his arms, "Sasuke, let's go, follow me."

Sasuke followed obediently, he felt a lump forming in his throat, resulting in him unable to speak a word.

They finally made it out of range, the hunters having long since been avoided. They finally found a small village to where they could stay in.

"Kakashi-san, why is there only one room?" inquired Sasuke naively.

Kakashi sighed as he laid Sakura down onto the only bed in the room.

"We can only afford one, of course I could have used my persuasive skills to get us another, but what would be the fun in wasting that kind of energy?"

Sasuke sighed, "Right."

Kakashi headed towards the couch, folding it out into a bed, he plopped down and sighed contentedly.

Sasuke looked around awkwardly, "Uhm, if you don't mind me asking, where will I sleep?"

Kakashi looked up lazily, "Why don't you ask Sakura if you could sleep with her?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Kakashi's small grin; he sighed and made his way over to the bed. He whispered into her ear, "Sakura-sama, do you mind if I sleep with you?"

Instantaneously, she pulled him down roughly onto the bed, clutching to him as if he were a safety blanket. It seems she hadn't recovered from losing a close comrade. The loss was unbearable; she hadn't felt these kinds of emotions since she was turned.

Sasuke held fast, feeling the emotions of guilt, love, and desolate isolation. He instantly recognized that the feelings weren't his own, but Sakura's. He hesitated as he held her back, his palm curving to the arch in her back. The quivering of her shoulders told him she wouldn't be able to deal with the still fresh death.

He had attempted his best at comforting her, until eventually she fell asleep. He himself began to nod off eventually the darkness of sleep enveloped him.

"You know, that was pretty harsh," Kakashi spoke aloud into the dark room.

"I know, but what was I supposed to do? He wouldn't stop comforting me until I'd fall asleep. Isn't that what normal humans do anyway?" Sakura whispered knowing Kakashi's skilled ears would pick up on what she said. She hadn't wanted to awaken Sasuke with their chatter.

"I still can't believe you lost it like that."

She sighed under her breath, "I don't want to talk about it."

Kakashi scratched his head, "I guess we'll just wait until morning to get going again; the kid needs his rest."

Sakura lightly brushed Sasuke's hair, his breathing deep and slow. She hoped he was faring well, she knew it was hard to take in so much so fast.

"I-I think that I should leave him. He doesn't need this, I know his brother was on the list, but I couldn't stand between Sasuke's loyalties to his brother. I mean what was I supposed to do Kakashi? Kill his brother right there and just leave?"

Kakashi's gaze lingered on Sakura his stare penetrating, "I thought you would have gotten used to this by now. His brother was a menace to society, do you have any idea how many people were swindled out of their money only to go hungry for nights? Besides, there's nothing we can do now, he's already learned much of our society. If you want to leave I won't stop you, i think I actually encourage it. Meanwhile I'll train him so that he can defend himself as a proper drudge."

Sakura's breath hitched up, the water gathering in her eyes burning to be set free. She blinked and they trailed across her cheeks sticking to her eyelashes. "I'm weak aren't I? I'm not human so why should I care anymore."

"You know yourself that isn't true, if we had no care for human life we'd end up as Sastujin. You just need a few months to clear your mind; you were always going solo in the past anyways."

Sakura's lips curled, she trailed a finger across Sasuke's cheek; he was a pretty deep sleeper. She used her inhumane speed to dash away from Sasuke's arms. She was pretty sure he wouldn't have felt her move; his arms plopped on the bed no longer embracing her. She longingly stared at him, trailed her fingers across his face, hoping to memorize it as much as she could. She'd have to depart for longer than a month, and she knew the loneliness would consume her, until she'd meet him again. Planting her lips on his forehead, she turned to Kakashi.

"Train him well, try to go a little easy on him okay?"

Kakashi smirked, "Will do, sweetheart."

She sighed as she left the hotel, via the window. She never knew why but she liked the rush of jumping from different altitudes. Gazing up at the massive round moon in the sky, she wavered. This was never supposed to happen, did she love him? She was a monster, she wasn't allowed to love. Let alone a simple human with no sins bearing down on his shoulders. The wind picked up, levitating her hair. She sprinted, her legs feeling the pressure of each footstep she took towards a new dwelling. The stars would guide her tonight.

'_Good Bye Sasuke, until we meet again.'_


End file.
